The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for performing animal related operations comprising a robot arm movable in response to a control means, said robot arm being provided with a gripper for gripping an animal related means.
Such an apparatus and such a method are known from WO 97/15900.
The known apparatus suffers from the drawback that the robot has not a complete control over associated equipment during the whole operation.
It is thus an object of the invention to overcome this drawback.
This object has been achieved by an apparatus and a method of the initially defined kind, which is characterised in that a sensor means is adapted to establish a location of said animal related means. According to one embodiment of the invention, the sensor means comprises at least one image capturing device associated with the control means for enhanced sensing performance.
Suitably, said sensor means is adapted to sense the presence of said animal related means at a predetermined location As only a predetermined location needs to be sensed, the sensor performs a fast establishment of the instantaneous location of the animal related means.
Preferably, said predetermined location is an animal stall. Hereby, the sensing is limited to a certain space.
Suitably, said predetermined location is a storage means for said animal related means. Hereby, the sensing is limited to positions, where the animal related means is expected to be located.
Preferably, said predetermined location is the gripper of said robot arm. Hereby, it is possible to establish whether the gripper has gripped an animal related means or not.
In particular, said sensor means is included in the storage means. Alternatively, or additionally, said sensor means is included in the gripper. In both cases, it is preferable that said sensor means comprises a contact sensor.
Suitably, said sensor means comprises at least one image capturing device associated with said control means. Hereby, it is possible to perform an overall establishment of the location of the animal related means.
Preferably, said control means is adapted to recognise different kinds of animal related means. Hereby, a fast comparison operation is achieved.
Suitably, said control means is adapted to perform image analysis of a captured image. Hereby, a means for performing said establishment is provided.
Preferably, said sensor means comprises a laser sensor adapted to project a laser line on said animal related means. Hereby, a distinct light beam is achieved.
Suitably, said animal related means is provided with at least one bar code. Hereby, it is possible to identify said animal related means
Suitably, said animal related means comprises at least one teatcup. Alternatively, or additionally, said animal related means is a teat cleaning means. Alternatively, or additionally, said animal related means comprises a teat desinfection means.
Consequently, a complete control of the location of each different kind of animal related means is possible to be established.
Preferable would be to use the apparatus here described as well as the method for carrying out the objects of the present invention in an automated milking system.